


Mischief Managed!

by Samantha_Emily_Blake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Emily_Blake/pseuds/Samantha_Emily_Blake
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	1. I'm a what.

Harry's pov:  
I sit up and check the clock. Only 23:50, 10 minutes to go. I lay back down and relax, thinking about what's going to happen. Dumbledore probably lied about this too...  
I sit up again and look back at the clock to see it turn to 23:59.  
I begin to count down the seconds in my head.  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
Happy Birthday, Harry.

Just as the clock turns midnight I begin to feel sick, so I wander into the bathroom across the hall quietly, so I don't wake the Dursley’s. I fall to the floor in front of the toilet and dry heave, knowing perfectly well that I haven't eaten anything to puke up.

I get up after a while and wipe my mouth off on some toilet paper. As I'm about to walk out of the bathroom I catch a glimpse of my appearance and stop dead in my tracks. My eyes that were once a normal greenish colour are now a pure emerald, and I've shrunk a few inches. I gawk at my appearance for a while until I hear someone in my room across the hall and start to panic, what if Uncle Vernon wakes up.

I quickly but quietly, rush back to my room to find Remus and Tonks looking slightly shaken before noticing me standing there. Remus looks at me, his eyes turning a syrupy colour, and he just stares at me for a moment before his eyes turn back.

"Can someone please explain what just happened?" I ask. Tonks looks at me wearily. "Seams you've gotten a creature inheritance, and it's not going to be fun these next few days." Remus answers. "Bloody hell," I mumble. Why me, why is it always me! "What creature....?" I ask although I'm not sure I really want to know by the look on Tonks' face. "Neko..." Tonks answers giving me an uneasy smile. "I'm a what? Bloody hell...!" I curse under my breath as I sit down on my bed.

I've read a bit on Neko's, they're derived from cats, so they normally have ears and a tail which sometimes doesn't appear until after they mate with their mates... They are also mostly submissive, and practically extinct now.

I continue to think becoming more and more panicky. I look up to see nothing but black, my eyesight focuses and I see Remus and Tonks frozen, just staring at me for a moment before Tonks face twists into a smile and Remus looks as if he's trying to keep from laughing, a task he is failing at.

"Awe!" Tonks squeals, coming over and scratching behind one of my newly sprouted ears on my head and I let out a low purr. Remus immediately starts laughing at the situation I'm in, and I try my hardest to glare at him. This is so not funny. "Looks like our assumption was right," Remus says after composing himself. "Shouldn't we be going?" I mumble, rather annoyed, as Tonks finally stops petting me. "Sure thing Harry," Tonks says, sounding a bit chirpier. Remus grabs my trunk and I grab Hedwig's cage and we evaporate to Grimmauld place.


	2. Mates

After we land, I nearly fall over but Remus catches me and then I head straight up to my room, knowing very well I'll just be bothered if I stay downstairs since I don't know how to get rid of my ears if I even can. As I drop my trunk rather loudly, on the floor by my bed and placing Hedwig in the corner, I smell an amazing scent from down the hall. I begin to walk in the direction of the smell, eventually stopping at the door of a room I recognize. I sniff the air a bit to make sure I'm at the right place, and I am, the smell of apples, cinnamon and sweets thick in the air.

I reach my hand out and place it on the doorknob and I am about to open the door when I remember the time. What the hell, I doubt there asleep anyway.

I twist the knob and walk in slowly. I look down at the ground to see both of the twins sprawled out on the floor next to each other writing down a list of things for their joke shop. George looks up first as Fred continues to write. "Hey Harry, what's up?" George asks, looking a little below my eyes. "I don't know...." I mumble, probably sounding stupid. "Want to help us since you don't look like you got nothing better to do?" Fred asks, still not looking up. I go and sit down across from them and take a deep breath closing my eyes, smelling apples, cinnamon and sweets as if it's pouring off of them. I open my eyes to see both of the twins staring at me, their mouths hanging open, as if at a loss for words.

"What," I ask, getting a bit concerned. "You've got cat ears." Fred said, sounding a little less shocked than I thought they were. "Yeah." I say, probably sounding annoyed. "And your eyes have slits in them." George commented, regaining his voice. "Yeah" I mutter. "Why?" they ask in unison, still not looking me straight in the eye, "Creature Inheritance." I mumble. "Turns out I'm a Neko." I continue.  
They turn to look at each other and then turn back to me, finally looking me in the eyes. "Wicked." They both say in unison. I gulped slightly, my heart beginning to pound, I close my eyes and take a deep breath, but it just made things worse as I smelled that alluring scent, it was like catnip, to well, a Neko... I open my eyes to see the twins leering at me. Oh shit....!

My breathing gets slightly hitched as George makes his way over to me, a smirk on his face. He leans towards me, our faces less than an inch away, and it was all too tempting, so I gave in. I closed the gap between George and me, smashing my lips against his, he froze for a second before kissing me back and nibbling slightly at my bottom lip, making me gasp. He then used that to stick his tongue in my mouth, exploring a bit, then he pulled away, leaving me gasping for air.

"Mate." I purred to him, and he blinked before a smirk made its way to his swollen lips. I looked over to Fred, to see he had a disappointed expression on his face, I made my way over to him. "Mate." I purred to him and he full out smiled. God, he's so cute. I quickly began kissing him, pulling his hair, as a small moan escaped my lips and he plunged his tongue into my mouth. George was then slowly kissing down my neck and I couldn't help but purr slightly at the pleasure it caused. I pulled back gasping for air. George throws his arms around me and cuddles up to me. "Bloody...hell..." I say between pants as Fred sits so I'm in between his and George's legs.  
"So you found your mate... Er, mates..." I hear from the doorway and look up to see Remus. The twins both smirk at me and I turn as red as their hair and they just chuckle at my reaction, but then notice Remus try to step inside the room and they stop to glare slightly at him. "I'll leave you three alone," Remus says, rather warily and walks away, closing the door behind him.


	3. Go Hermione

I open my eyes to see, well nothing since I don't have my glasses on. I try to sit up when I feel the weight of two bodies lying partially on top of me, I quietly chuckle at the sight, the twins sleeping comfortably, their head laying on my shoulders and their arms around my waist. I try to sit up slightly but with both of the twins cuddling me into them, I have no chance.

"Fred, George," I say, trying to wake them up. They groan a bit in response. "Wake up, we don't want to miss breakfast." At the final word their heads popped up and they both had small grins on their faces. They both got up and quickly got changed, as I did the same.

We walked downstairs and stopped in the hall when we heard everyone discussing, or should I say screaming, about my creature inheritance and my mates. "But he's supposed to love me!" Ginny shrieked in such a high pitched voice I wanted to cover my ears. "Not my brothers!" She said the last word with so much disgust. "It's so wrong!!!" She continued with a sneer on her face that even Professor Snape would be proud of.

A small tear ran down my face when I heard her say that, and the twins each put a hand on one of my shoulders and squeezed lightly to show their support. Although you could tell they wanted to get me out of their but neither knew how without drawing attention to ourselves.

"Ginny!" I hear someone yell. "Don't you dare say another word?" I turn to see Hermione stomping over to Ginny with some 'light' reading material in her hand. "Harry doesn't have a choice in who his mates are, and I have to say, I'd rather him with Malfoy than you!" She growls at her. "At least he's less of a whore!" "Mione!" Ron screamed at her. "Don't you 'Mione!' me Ronald, we're not dating anymore, remember?!" She screamed back. "And you can't say it's not true!" Fred turned to me and mouthed "go Hermione" and gave me a sad smile while Ron walked over to Ginny and put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Yes I know, but I still agree with Ginny." He said in a scarily calm voice. "He's with my brothers Hermione, as in plural, it's just so wrong on so many levels." Hermione looked at him in utter shock then stomped in my direction and froze when she saw me, her face still red from how angry she was. It quickly faded and she walked over to me. "Good morning Harry." She says with a warm smile and then hugs me. "Morning Mione." I squeak, hugging her back. At least I've still got her.


	4. OH no

After breakfast, which the twins, Hermione and I ate alone, Hermione suggested we research Neko's a bit in the library upstairs. As we were looking for more books, which Fred and I had just been piling up next to Hermione and George, I notice some dark arts books stashed away in the far corner on a large bookshelf, feeling the design on the cover of a small cat print, etched in gold.

I feel my cat ears perk up and hear someone knock over the bookshelf on the other side. I scramble to get out of the way, but I'm too slow. The bookshelf falls and I wrap my arms around my head, ducking to the floor, bracing myself for the force, but it never comes. I open my eyes, not realizing until now that I had shut them, and see Fred holding the bookshelf above me. He gives me a pained smile.

"Glad you're safe kitten." He breathes a shaky breath. George comes over and quickly gets me out from under the bookshelf, but Fred could barely hold it anymore, and the bookshelf fell over on him as he collapsed under the weight. I let out a small cry as George pulled Fred out from under it, Fred being knocked unconscious, but he had a nasty bruise and cut just above his left eye from the corner of the bookshelf as far as we are aware.

I whimpered again and look at George with tears in my eyes "how did that happen in the first place and will Fred be okay" I ask.

"He'll be fine kitten and I don’t know" George says while hugging me then he goes over to Fred and I heal the cut and cuddle into him and George does the same on the other side.


	5. Fred awakes

It took several days for Fred to come round but George and I stayed cuddled into his side not wanting to leave him alone in case he woke up while we were gone.

It was about midday on the third day that he woke up screaming "kitten, kitten" then he saw me and squeezed me and I just squeezed him back. Then George started rubbing Fred's back and said: "you saved him, Freddie, before you passed out from the strain and I managed to get you out where kitten here healed you well healed what we could see."

"Oh, George it was horrible not only did I dream that he died I also dreamt that you got taken away from me too I can't live without either of you, Georgie," Fred Said straight after.

"I'm not going anywhere Freddie and neither is George, I love you, Freddie,” I said while George just nodded along to what I was saying. "I love you to kitten," Fred replied and smiled and then I kissed him lightly on the lips.  
I then turned to George and said: "I love you, George." "I love you too kitten," George said also with a smile and then I leaned over Fred being careful not to hurt him and kissed George too.

About ten minutes later Remus came in not noticing that Fred was awake saying "Harry , George you need to get out of bed and eat something I know your both worried about Fred we all are but starving yourselves isn't going to help anyone" then he sees Fred lying awake but still lying down and says " oh Fred I didn't realise you were awake how are you feeling" "I'm fine Remus thanks for asking I appreciate you trying to look after these two while I couldn't and I'll make sure that they are downstairs to eat something soon but I am going to need their help getting downstairs myself I don't know why but I’m having trouble to move my legs it might just be from being in bed too long but I’m not sure" Fred replied. Remus nodded then said "I will call for madam Pomfrey and bring you all some food upstairs as I don't want you to hurt yourself Fred and I know from experience that you will need to have your mates near you after the first time you all realise that you are mates and because you where unconscious for so long you guys haven't had a proper chance to get used to the bond." Remus then left the room and went downstairs.


End file.
